


Hoax

by Bell1710



Category: Dark Deception (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26357737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bell1710/pseuds/Bell1710
Summary: 发生的这一切究竟是梦，还是我的人生？是谁在追我，而我，又将逃到哪里？





	Hoax

**Author's Note:**

> 本文来自于熬夜时的一个脑洞，万一我穿越到黑暗欺骗当中，我会如何呢？

当我睡着后，发现我来到了白天玩过的游戏中。明明是欢乐的游乐园，不远处冲过来的小丑车却让我心底阵阵慌乱。但一想到我可能在做梦，心里又放松了下来。

然后，几个小丑同时冲向我，将我一口一口地咬死了。

好痛啊。

皮肉被利齿撕开的声音还回荡在耳边，再次睁眼，我以为噩梦已经结束，没想到我还是站在原地，看着自己一遍遍地被小丑杀死。那种切身的疼痛感让我开始疑惑，眼前的一切真的不是梦吗？

“不要让我失望，亲爱的。”

比尔斯那个老女人，就知道站在一边说风凉话。是不是梦境这不重要，皮肉撕裂的痛苦我已经心知肚明，于是我跑了起来。此刻，我，一个玩家，或者说是男主角道格豪瑟，跌跌撞撞地在光影的世界里奔跑着，一颗又一颗的水晶消失在我身后，我听不到游戏中本该存在的追击音乐，只有小丑们的胶底鞋摩擦地板的声音，无时无刻不在提醒我：他们要追上我了。

……男士皮鞋真硌脚。这是我好不容易摆脱小丑的追击，坐上过山车时的唯一想法。

在过山车经过四个巨大小丑的身边时，其中一个抬起那坦克大小的巴掌，将我和过山车拍下了轨道。

……这不是我认识的那款游戏！！Vince他们骗人！

再次恢复意识，我发现自己站在讲台前方，供电厂似乎跟这座建筑物有仇，一点多余的亮光都不给，就教室这个环境，有谁会看得清黑板上的字？正当我眯起眼睛盯着黑板看的时候，身后突然扑过来一个人，我只来得及看见对方黑色的爪子抠开了我的心口，眼前又是一黑，然后我便出现在那个无比熟悉的礼堂中。

嘴角抽动，我的脑海中不断浮现出一种绿色的植物（友情提示，这是一个语气词），无奈这个人物不会说话，那个词无论如何都发不出来。不过很显然，这一关比起刚才的游乐园来说要简单得多，那个黑头发的小妹妹看着恐怖，实际上……还挺可爱的。

成功地从暴怒的父女俩手中逃脱后，我回到了比尔斯所在的大厅，眼前的一切无比真实，空中飘浮的红色雾气，摇摇欲坠的二楼平台。如果不是害怕比尔斯身上的气势，我都想摸摸她的头发，看她是不是真的，然而我刚抬起手就被老女人瞪了回去：

“梦境被打乱了，”她这么说，“现在还剩x个碎片，你准备好尝试下一关了吗？”

看见我灵活地处理着水晶收集板上的数据，比尔斯似乎很惊讶，不过她在我看过来的时候又切回了那副冷脸，随后便转过了头。我知道，我的机会来了。使用技能加速！噔噔噔地跑上楼梯，在马拉克说出“我看见你了”的同时，并拢食指中指戳在那只巨大的眼睛上。

“……我会，很高兴看到你受苦的。”我几乎能看到身为猫眼的马拉克那副咬牙切齿的样子，正要用传送技能回到关卡门口时，脚下忽然一空，身旁的景色极快地向上飞去，我在下坠！怎么回事？我记得这里没有陷阱……试图抓住身边任何能抓住的东西，然而那些碎石只是从我的手心穿了过去，伤不到我，仿佛我已经变成了幽灵。我只能紧紧地抱着收集板，不断在心里祈祷着自己能够回到现实……

如果告诉制作人，他们创造出了一款能让人穿越的游戏，对方会不会很惊喜呢——在虚空中坠落的我，如是想到。

仪器的“滴滴”声不断在耳边响起，我一下子睁开眼，却被窗外的阳光闪到了眼睛，护士关掉了机器，和我说我因为某种原因在路上昏倒了，被好心人送进了医院。看着她走出病房的大门，我一边等着迟缓的大脑恢复，一边不自觉地握紧了手中的东西……

嗯？

熟悉的收集板，仍然被我抓在手里，硌着我的肚子。

掀开被子爬起来，我终于看到了我的，额不是，豪瑟的身体，看啊，就算躺在医院，我的鞋子都还穿在脚上并且踩在床上！洁癖让我忍不住想脱掉那双硬邦邦的皮鞋，却没注意到几个护士大步走进病房，其中一个一把将我按回了枕头，bang的一声，一听就下了狠手。我本该眼冒金星，但却什么都没感觉到，只是眼睁睁地看着她们合力将我和病床一起推出了房间，在黑漆漆的走廊里疾行，好像我得了什么“不在一分钟内到达手术室病人就会爆炸”的病一样。病床的轮子因为快速移动而不断发出骨碌碌的声响，吵得很。

……话说这医院是不是没交电费，怎么这么黑？而且为啥还有这么多直道，连个拐角都没有的医院走廊你看见过吗？不，或者说，你见过一条医院走廊长达几千米（还没有几盏灯）吗？！我努力仰起头，尝试辨认远处的事物，等等，那几道不断发出噼里啪啦的声音的红光又是什么？

接下来发生的事不难想象：我翻身跳下床，定身，传送，冲刺。在跑过第一个拐角后，我发现这里的场景已经变了，和之前看到的比起来仿佛盖了一层灰。保洁人员是休假去了吗？顺着走廊慢慢向前走，我试图在一片昏暗中找到谭美的病房……

谭美是谁？

我扶住脑袋，几段陌生的记忆扑面而来，让我猝不及防：小女孩拉着“我”的手摇来摇去，让“我”和她一起给小熊编故事，她说小熊有妈妈，熊妈妈很爱她的孩子们。然后“我”说：

＇这里只有一只熊，哪来的其他熊？＇

＇爸爸你真笨，那是我编出来的呀，小熊会不断从熊妈妈肚子里爬出来，它有那么多兄弟姐妹，多热闹啊……＇

她的声音小了下去，我还不知道发生了什么，耳边就听到“啪”的一声，后悔的感觉从心底骤然迸发出来，一瞬间我都不知道是该捂头还是捂住心口，唯一知道的是＇我＇打了小女孩，而且还是扇耳光这种侮辱人的方式。眼泪不断从眼中滚落，我觉得自己快要窒息了。更糟糕的是，我看到了小女孩的眼神，她不哭不闹，只是用一双大眼睛静静地望着我，眼中再也没有之前和“爸爸”一起玩玩具熊的快乐，只剩下失望和厌恶。心头一震，我的脚下却已转了方向，跑进了一片浓浓的黑影之中……

混乱的情绪仍然充斥着胸口，自己究竟是谁？是喜爱恐怖游戏的玩家？还是满心懊悔的豪瑟？我是不是陷入了一个圈套？我知道我的心底有一个非常想去实现的愿望，但绝望地发现这个愿望根本无法达成，不管是巧舌如簧的比尔斯还是那个养了只畸形鸭子的大叔马拉克，他俩谁都不会帮我实现（我的）愿望的。

黑暗中，也不知是谁在说话：“不然，你以为什么叫做黑暗的欺骗呢？”


End file.
